


Secret Admirer

by HelenofBorg



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir is clueless, Cardassian flirting, M/M, Quarks Bar, Random Gifts, Secret Admirer, holodeck adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofBorg/pseuds/HelenofBorg
Summary: Julian begins to recieve random presents and love notes, but doesn't have a clue who they're from.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 30
Kudos: 100





	1. Delavian Chocolates

Julian walked into the infirmary at the usual time of 0800 hours. He was about to continue his research into the Klingon immune system when he spotted something resting besides his work station. It was a small but intricate box with a piece of ribbon lovingly wrapped around it. At first he wondered if one of his night staff had accidentally left it there intending it as a gift for their partner, but he read the tag 'Julian'.

He removed the pink ribbon, and opened this small ornate wooden box, and inside there were four pieces of delavian chocolate. Those were hard to come by, and notoriously expensive, or at least they were if one were to order them from Quarks. He then noticed a small piece of paper resting underneath the chocolate. He unfolded it, and read it's single sentence,'I've loved you from the moment we met.'

Before he could even stop to wonder who had gifted him, a familiar friendly voice said, “Good Morning.”

He looked up from the small piece of paper, seeing his long-time friend Jadzia Dax smiling at him. Was it her? “Dax, you didn't?”

“Delavian chocolates. Looks like you've got an admirer Julian. Any idea who sent them?”

Julian fell blank, “Not unless it was you?” he asked, hopefully.

“Not me.” she said, innocently. Then her eyes fell on the piece of paper he was holding, and before he had any idea what she was planning, she took it from his hand. Almost instinctively, he reached out to try to take it back from her.

Jadzia, being the fun loving tease she had always been, turned away from him at the last possible moment possible whilst still denying him his privacy, and proceeded to read aloud the anonymous love note. When she was done, she said “Julian, You have a secret admirer, and one who seems quite serious.”

“You don't say.” he said, trying his best to sound unimpressed. “However, I don't think that the whole promenade needs to know about it.”

She had that little naughty twinkle in her eyes that she often did when she was teasing him, “I don't think this one is going to stay quiet for long, before you know it, Quark will be running a betting pool on who your mysterious admirer turns out to be.”

“You wouldn't?” he said, almost panicked. The last person he needed to hear about this was Quark.

“From me? No, I'm not going to tell him, but, secrets have a way of not being secret for long on a space station.” she said.

“Point taken.” he replied. He knew she was right, sooner or later, news of his predicament was bound to become common knowledge.

Jadzia said, “I'm due in ops, catch you later.”

“Later.” he said, and watched her disappear down the corridor towards the turbolift.

So, if it wasn't Jadzia,who the hell was it? It certainly wouldn't be Major Kira, she seemed to merely tolerate him after they got off on the wrong foot a year ago, if anything, she found him annoying at best. Perhaps Leeta, the Dabo girl he had been mercilessly pursuing for the better part of a month? Maybe not, had it been her, surely it would have been simpler to just respond to his advances in the first instance, he had surely made his feelings known, elaborate charades didn't seem to be her style anyway.

In truth, Julian was genuinely stumped, but his train of thought was stopped again by one of the Bajoran nurses he had working for him in the infirmary. “Doctor,” she said, “Did you want a microcellular scan on the samples we collected yesterday?”

“Oh.” he said, being jarred back to reality, “Yes. I'll be there in a moment.”

He looked once more at the box and the note, whoever had given him this must be serious about him. Seriously wishing he had just one hint as to who it was, he put the gift aside so he could attend to his research, but he knew it was going to bug him all day long.


	2. Lunch in the replimat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian meets Garak for lunch.

It was 1300 hours, time for lunch. As usual, Julian headed towards the replimat to meet Garak. He was the most unusual friend he had, never quite giving a straight answer, but at the same time he was the most fascinating and mysterious of people. Perhaps this was the reason Julian had become so attached to him, he was a man of mysteries, and there was nothing Julian loved more than a good mystery.

Garak was always the most punctual of people, and showed up at the exact same time as Julian “My dear doctor,” he said, “How is life in the infirmary today?”

As they both joined the short queue for the replicator, he answered, “Not too bad, We're running microcellular analyses on Klingon immune receptors, in the hopes that it can help with the treatment of diseases that Klingons are immune to in other species.”

“So, nothing out of the ordinary?” he asked.

Bashir looked at the Cardassian closely, wondering, did he know who had sent that gift? “Actually, there was this one thing.” he said, “When I arrived at the infirmary this morning, I found this beautiful little wooden box, and it contained four delavian chocolates and a love letter. I just wish I knew who sent it.” he said.

“And you've genuinely no idea?” asked Garak, apparently quite interested.

“That's just it, I don't.” he said, “and it is so frustrating, the not knowing.”

Garak said, “Well, it seems you have a mystery on your hands.”

Julian smiled, suspecting that Garak knew who it might be, “Okay, if you know anything about this, please tell me who.”

“I have no idea.” he protested, “There are many who frequent my shop, but there are many more who don't, and even those who do are loathed to tell me everything that goes on in their lives.” he said, “So really, doctor, I do not know who sent you those chocolates. However, the person who did obviously holds you in very high regard. People don't spend that sort of money unless they're absolutely serious.” his face was serious too.

“Thanks, Garak.” he said, “But, if you hear anything...”

“You'll be the first to know.” he said, and then swiftly changed the subject, “Now, about that children's book you wanted me to see. I've read it, twice.”

“I see.” said Julian, remembering how he had given Garak a copy of 'Three Little Pigs.' He wondered how a Cardassian mind would interpret this common human fairytale,”So, what did you think?”

“Well, it's rather graphic for children, wouldn't you say?” he began, “The whole idea of a wolf gobbling up those whose homes could not stand a little wind. Nevertheless, I understand the underlying message.”

“Oh.” said Bashir, “And what might that be?”

“That regardless of how strong your home is, you should always tame or kill the wolf before you build it. In other words, I believe this is a cautionary tale regarding how to deal with your enemies.”

Julian sighed, that wasn't the lesson at all.”No.” he said, “Don't you see, it's about how you should always have solid foundations to a solid build.”

Garak looked a little confused, “So, this is intended for children who have expressed an interest in construction work and architecture?”

Julian sighed, sure it was a difference in the ways in which human and cardassian brains interpreted the available information “No. The story is intended to show children that if you plan ahead properly, then things are going to turn out alright, no matter who or what is trying to bring you down. You just have to use the right stuff, and do the right stuff.”

“I see.” said Garak, “Yes, I can see the value of that. It's typically filled with Federation optimism, as I've come to expect from most human literature, or at least the ones you've shared with me.” he added with mock irritation.

How typical of him, “Well, the story pre-dates the Federation by at least two hundred years. It was written before we made first contact with the Vulcans.”

“I see.” said Garak, “So I assume your species has always been fatally optimistic?”

Julian had no idea why Garak was coming out with so many of these derisory comments whilst being so damn friendly about it. He thought it was just an odd quirk of his personality. He thought it might be time to do a little of this of his own, give him a taste of his own medicine, in a completely friendly way of course.

“Listen, Garak.” he began, “If we choose to be fatally optimistic, that's our business. At least we do not spend our time wallowing in pessimism. That way, there is less to feel depressed about. You might want to try it sometime.”

For some reason, Garak appeared to take great pleasure in this comment, given by his broad smile, “My dear Doctor, you do seem wonderfully argumentative today.”

Julian smiled back. It was true, a part of him also enjoyed their literary arguments, “Well, they do keep me sharp.” he said.

Garak continued smiling, “Well, it's about time I got back to my shop. As much as I wish I could stay for longer, I've got several hemlines to sew and not enough hours in the day.”

“Right.” said Julian, “I have to head back to the infirmary anyway. See you tomorrow?”

“Wouldn't miss it.” said Garak, and left the replimat.

Julian began heading back to the infirmary, his head still reeling, who the hell had given him those chocolates?


	3. Flowers and Darts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds a bunch of flowers on his doorstep.

After his shift, Julian headed to his quarters to get changed. He was due for a holosuite adventure with Miles in about half an hour, although this time he had no idea what program his friend had ordered. He figured it would be something sporty, Miles quite liked a few games of springball, although they could just as easily be fighting some ancient battle, given his interest in history.

Just as he was walking towards his door, he noticed a large bunch of flowers. He picked them up to examine them closer, Bajoran orchids. He knew that several of the shops on the promenade sold those, but there was again, a note attached, “You're the most important person in my life” and again, there was absolutely no indication of the sender.

He walked into his quarters, and replicated a suitable vase for them. These flowers were beautiful, he only wished he knew who they were from. Two gifts in one day seemed a little over the top, but nevertheless he found it gave him a bit of an ego-boost. He had been noticed.

Just as he was about to look into his wardrobe to figure out what to wear, his door bell chimed. “Come in.” he called.

In came Miles, “Sorry Julian, we can't do the holosuite this evening.” he said.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Apparently, there's been some sort of power failure, he's having his brother fix it.”

“Rom? He's repairing it?” Julian wasn't aware that Rom had any skills whatsoever at this point.

“Yea, so Quark said.” he replied.

“Best of luck with that.” said Julian.

Miles started looking around the room, noticing it was pretty spartan apart from a small teddy bear and a vase of flowers. He had never noticed Julian keeping flowers before. “The shop on the promenade?” he said, gesturing towards the flowers. “I should get some for Keiko before I head back later.”

“I'm sure she will love them.” he said, “But as for these. I didn't buy them.”

Miles looked stunned, “You got flowers?”

“Yes, Miles, I got flowers.” he said.

“Dax, or Leeta?” he asked.

“Neither.” he said.

“Then who?” asked Miles, becoming increasingly more curious.

“I don't know.” he replied.

Now, the older man stood there looking confused, “What do you mean you don't know?”

“I mean, I don't know.” he said, “And, it's the second present I've had from this anonymous person today.”

“Second?” asked Miles, “Then, what was the first?”

“Delavian chocolates.” he said. “What's more, they both came with anonymous love notes.”

Miles face looked all the more curious, “Let me see them.” he asked.

“Sure.” he said, and handed them to Miles.

Miles read both of the notes, and looked at Julian, “You sure you've no idea who these are from?”

“Honestly. Not a clue.”

His friend sighed, “Can't help you here.” he said, “But whoever it is definitely has it for you bad, and it took them a whole year to pluck up the courage to even send you these. Can you imagine being in love with someone for a year, and not having the courage to even approach them?”

Julian hadn't even considered that, and it was something that he imagined would be pretty awful. “That would be quite awkward.” he said.

“Yeah.” said Miles, “Anyway, how about a game of darts?”

Julian grinned, he loved his matches with Miles, and despite Quarks original protest about it being unsafe, the dart board had become quite popular. “You're on.” he said.

With that, both men left Julians quarters, and headed for Quarks.


	4. Three Dopterians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisko has reason to believe that Bashir is being led into a trap

Julian awoke the following morning feeling a bit worn out. He had stayed in Quarks a little later than intended, make that a lot later. That Ferengi never missed a trick, somehow, he had found out about the gifts. As expected, he had set up a betting pool that very night, just as Jadzia had predicted.

He ordered himself a cup of Tarkalian tea, and then jumped into the sonic shower while he waited for his drink to cool. When he was done, he got into uniform, and ordered himself a piece of toast to go with it.

Just then, his comm badge chirped, “Sisko to Dr. Bashir”

He tapped his badge, “Bashir here.”

“I need to see you in my office at your earliest convenience.” he said.

“Right away, sir.” he said, and abandoned his breakfast. It was unlike Sisko to call for him before his shift had even begun, so this must have been pretty important.

As he entered ops, he noticed that more eyes were on him than usual, but then he didn't exactly spend a lot of time there. He couldn't help but wonder, how many people by now had actually heard about his secret admirer.

He went up to the office, and as expected, Sisko sat behind the desk, but Odo was also there. “Doctor, take a seat.” said Sisko coolly.

“May I ask what this is about?” asked Julian.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” he said.

“Congratulations?” he asked, “I don't know what you mean.”

“Your secret admirer, Doctor.” he said.

“Oh, yes.” he said, “I haven't figured out yet who it is.”

Siskos expression changed a little darker, “That's what I need to talk to you about. You see, there have been reports in this sector of a group of three Dopterians who have been giving gifts to random people, luring them into a secluded place and then kidnapping them for ransom. As it happens, three Dopterians docked here three days ago.”

Odo chimed in, “Doctor, you need to have your wits about you, and if you receive any more messages, especially ones arranging to meet, you must let me know immediately.”

He felt his heart sink, could all of this have been a cruel joke? Much as he hated to think that, at this point it was a possibility, and the idea of being kidnapped was something he needed to avoid. “You have my word.” he said.

Sisko said, “Julian, I hope we're wrong about this.”

“As do I” he replied.

“Dismissed.” said Sisko.

Julian then headed for the replimat, he needed a quick bite before his shift started otherwise his stomach would be growling by lunch. Once he got there, he noticed how busy it was, so he pretty much left as soon as he got his toast, and began walking towards the infirmary.

As he walked and ate, he looked around, feeling very unsettled after what Commander Sisko and Odo had told him. If this was all someone's stunt for money, he feared he might become the laughing stock of the whole station, and he would have to listen to another lecture from Garak about being naïve. Was he naïve though? He wasn't sure, but this kind of thing didn't happen to other people, at least not that he had observed.


	5. Tholian Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets Tholian Silk, and Odo begins and investigation

When Julian got to the infirmary, there was another present waiting for him, this was the third one in two days. This time it was luxurious dressing gown made with Tholian silk, definitely lavish, and definitely very expensive. It was also clear that whoever had bought this had shopped at Garaks shop, he was the only person on the station who made clothing like his. Surely, if someone was going to kidnap him, they wouldn't be spending this sort of money on the gifts, it would only hurt their potential profit margin.

He then read the note that came with it 'You are more beautiful than you know.'

Suddenly, one of his nurses came over, and saw the dressing gown, “Doctor, is that what I think it is.. Tholian silk?”

“Yes.” he replied.

She grinned, “I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. Your secret admirer has deep pockets from the look of this.”

Julian said, “Okay, I know there has been a lot of speculation about this person over the last 24 hours, but really. I think I should just get to work now and think about finding out who it is later.”

“Whatever you say, Doctor.” said the nurse.

As Julian was about to get to his work station, he noticed Odo hawking about the promenade, no doubt on the lookout. Odo had glanced in his direction, and had obviously seen the gift.

*****

Odo had definitely seen the gift, and he knew that the only shop selling Tholian Silk was Garaks, and so he headed there. Garak would be able to provide him with a list of every customer buying Tholian Silk within the last four days. That is, assuming he could get a straight answer from him. He was hoping that the Dopterians were not on the list.

“Constable.” said Garak, “What can I do for you today?”

“I need a list.” he said, “Of every one of your customers that has purchased Tholian silk within the last four days.”

“Oh?” he said.

“It's a matter of station security.” said Odo gruffly.

“Might I ask what the relevance is?” asked Garak.

Odo felt a little impatient at this point, “It's relevant to my investigation.”

“I see.” said Garak, “And I take it you aren't going to provide me with any more information?”

“No.” said Odo, “I'm not.”

Garak gave him a quizzical look, almost as though he was trying to read the information from his mind, “Well now, that is a pity, because...”

Odo cut him off, impatiently, “THE LIST, GARAK.” he said with an infuriated tone.

Garak walked over to his workstation, and pressed a few buttons. With the information downloaded into the padd, he handed it to Odo with a nod.

“Thank you.” said Odo, and left the shop. He was going to go over this list once he got back to his security office. Either the Dopterians were on the list, or Julians admirer was, and he hoped that the latter was the case.


	6. An Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo investigates the Dopterians

Odo sat in his security office, studying the padd in his hand. So far, he could see a rather large order from Quark, no doubt that these were the most fashionable clothing for his Dabo girls. Next there was a couple of scarves on their way to a customer on Bajor, irrelevant to his investigation. Next there was... wait a minute, one of the Dopterians HAD placed an order, and that order had been collected yesterday, for mens clothing. It appeared in that moment that his worst suspicions were true.

“Odo to commander Sisko.” he said, tapping his comm badge.

“Go ahead Constable.” he said.

“It appears that one of the Dopterians, a Mr Floonar, collected an order from Mr Garak yesterday.”

“I don't follow.” he said.

No wonder, Odo had neglected to keep him up to speed, “Sir, the order was for mens clothing, made from Tholian Silk. It just so happens that I spotted Dr. Bashir opening another gift this morning, and it certainly appears to be mens clothing made from Tholian Silk.”

“I take it you intend to question Mr. Floonar?”

“Yes, I do.” he replied.

“Good work, Odo, let me know what happens.”

“Will do.” he replied, “Odo out.”

After briefly asking the computer where Mr Floonar happened to be, he headed towards Quarks. That sounded about right. Quark, being a petty smuggler and scam artist himself, often made his acquaintance with others who were engaged in illegal activities, at least if there was profit in it for himself. Perhaps he should attempt to pry some information from him before actually confronting the Dopterian, if possible.

As he walked into the establishment, Mr Floonar was nowhere to be seen, although this could just mean he was using the holosuite. Quark was busy serving his customers, and Morn was sitting in his usual spot, just as inanimate as always.

As he approached the Bar, Quark handed bar duties over to Broik, and walked over to Odo, “Don't you have someone else to torment?” he asked.

“My, you're rather defensive, aren't you? What's going on Quark?” he said, realizing that this was a sign that he was up to something he definitely shouldn't have been.

“Absolutely nothing.” said Quark, “I'm just rather busy.”

“Really?” asked Odo, “Well, I'm sure you can spare me a couple of minutes of your time. I've a few questions for you.”

Quark looked resigned, “Alright, what?”

“How well do you know the three Dopterians who docked here four days ago?” he asked.

“I don't, I just serve them and rent them the holosuite.”

“And, have you heard anything that might be important?” he asked.

Quark looked confused, “Like what?”

“Like, their plans for the next few days?”

Quark appeared to be increasingly impatient, “I don't keep tabs on all of my customers” he said.

Odo responded gruffly, “Quark, obstructing an investigation is an offence. I could have you in a holding cell if you refuse to cooperate. I think that would be very bad for business”

Quark sighed, “Fine!” he snapped, “ All I know is that they're planning to travel to Yridia, I have no idea why.”

Yridia, a planet well known for it's information dealers. So, what information did these men need, and why? “And I assume that they're in the holosuite right now?”

“Holosuite two.” said Quark.

“Thank you. You've been most helpful” said Odo, in a semi-sarcastic tone, and walked up towards the holosuite.

“Don't mention it.” said Quark under his breath, just as Odo was walking away.

*****

As Odo entered the holosuite, he saw three Orion slave girls dancing by an open campfire, holograms of course, but every bit as lewd as the real thing. He brushed them off as one of them attempted to proposition him. He has no interest at all in this game the solids played, he only wanted to speak to Mr Floonar.

As he walked through the holographic garden, he found Mr Floonar and his companions fast asleep on water beds on the ground, with several near naked holographic ladies with them.

“Mr Floonar.” said Odo loudly.

Of course, he woke, “This is a private program, you've no business in here.”

Odo said, “I don't care about your holodeck adventures.” he said, “But I would like to ask you about the purchase you made from Mr Garak yesterday.”

He appeared to relax a little, “Ah yes, A fine Tailor, that Garak.”

“Who was the clothing for?” asked Odo.

Mr Floonar smiled a little, “My son is getting married next month. It's his clothing for when he gets married. You see, I have to go to Yridia within the next few days to make some preparations, his wife to be is Yridian.” he said.

“I see.” said Odo. Now his investigation was in trouble, if this was true, then it explained both the flight to Yridia, and his purchase. He would be back to square one. “Is there any way I can corroborate this?”

“Just contact my wife, she should be on Risa now. She said she was going to get a Horgon for him. I tried to talk her out of it, it's a stupid present. But, she didn't listen and went anyway.”

“I'll do that.” he said, “In the meantime, don't leave the station.” he said, and walked away.

*****

The investigation had come to a dead end. After speaking to Mrs Floonar and his son, it was pretty clear that they weren't up to no good, not on Deep Space Nine anyway. There were warrants out for their arrest in the Klingon Empire, mostly for petty theft, but nothing so serious as Kidnapping. These were not the same three Dopterians who had gone around kidnapping people and holding them for ransom. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

This left Odo in a bit of a quandary. There were two possibilities, either the sender of these gifts had purchased the Tholian Silk from somewhere other than Deep Space Nine, or Garak himself was the one sending the gifts. The former seemed possible but improbable, the latter seemed preposterous.


	7. Ridiculous or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Sisko talks to Kira and Dax

Commander Sisko sat at his desk in his office. He had just finished listening to Odos report on the Dopterian situation, and was glad that his Chief Medical Officer was no longer suspected of being in any serious danger. But the idea that it could be Garak sending him those gifts, that did worry him. He knew quite little about the him, beyond him being a tailor and suspected of being a spy for the Cardassian Union. He had never before given Sisko any cause for concern, but right now this was a concern, because Dr Bashir was a painfully naïve young man. Intelligent as he was, there was always the possibility that he would allow his friendship with Garak to cloud his better judgement.

All of this said, there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do about this within Starfleet regulations. Doctor Bashir would be free to make up his own mind. Besides, Bashir had never shown any interest in other men before. Last he checked, he was pursuing Leeta in his own cringe-worthy and awkward way. No, there was no way in hell he would be interested in Garak.

His train of thought was stopped by Major Kira, who had come to file the personnel rota for the week. “The rota, Sir.” she said, and handed him the padd.

He took it from her, but it was obvious from his expression that he was somewhat distracted. “Thanks.” he said.

“Something bothering you?” she asked.

“It's this business with Doctor Bashir.” he said.

“Go on...”

“Well, we know now it isn't the Dopterians who were sending him the gifts.”

Kira looked a little confused, “Correct me if I'm wrong,” she said, “But isn't that what you wanted?”

“Yes, it is.” he said, “However, there is a strong possibility, but no definite proof, that the person responsible for these presents is Mr Garak.”

Almost immediately, Kira erupted into a fit of laughter lasting for several seconds, before calming herself enough to say, “Are you sure nobody spiked your Raktigino? Because that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard in a long time.”

“Not unless the replicator has decided it doesn't like me.” he said seriously.

Kira just about bought her laughter under control, “I'm sorry, Commander. It's just the very idea that Garak would think he even stands a chance. Julian wouldn't be remotely interested, besides everyone knows he's been putting the moves on Leeta. I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

“I hope you're right.” he said.

Just then, Dax walked in, and it was obvious from the silence of both Sisko and Kira, and from their body language, that she had interrupted a conversation, “Is this a bad time?” she asked.

“No, Major Kira and I were just finishing.” said Sisko, as Kira headed back out into ops. “What can I do for you, old men?”

“I was wondering if you and Jake might be able to come to the holosuite after your shift?” she asked, “Miles and his family are going, I'm going, and I wondered if you might like to come along? It could be fun.”

“What's the program?” he asked.

“A countryside picnic on Oceana. It's a very beautiful setting on the southern continent with rolling hillsides as far as the eye can see, a mountain range, a lake you can fish in, and plenty of space for kids to play.”

“Alright.” he said, “You've sold it to me. Getting Jake to come is a different story though. For some unfathomable reason, he seems to prefer hanging around the docking pylons or dangling his legs over the promenade with Nog than spending quality time with his old man.”

Dax smiled, “That's normal at his age.” she said. “Anyway, what's the news on the Dopterians, I saw Odo in here earlier?”

“They weren't the same three Dopterians we feared they were, so it looks like Doctor Bashir is safe, at least in that regard.”

Dax could tell there was something up, “But?” she asked.

“But there is a possibility that it could be Mr Garak sending the presents. It sounds far-fetched, at least it does to me. Odo thinks it's preposterous, and Kira nearly collapsed from hysterical laughter when she found out. Even if it is him, there is no way that Doctor Bashir would be interested.” he said.

“Don't be so sure.” said Dax.

Sisko knew that Dax had eight lifetimes worth of accumulated knowledge and experience to draw upon, her insight was always welcome, just as much as it had been welcomed from Curzon. “What makes you say that, Jadzia?” he asked.

She said, “Have you ever observed them when they have lunch together?”

“Well, yes.” he said, “They sit in the replimat for an hour while they eat, they have a conversation, and then they go back to work. There is absolutely nothing unusual about that, certainly nothing that would hint at attraction.”

“In itself, no.” said Dax, “But, watch their body language. Most of it is subconscious, at least on Julians part. I'm telling you, Benjamin, there is something there, even if Julian isn't aware of it yet.”

Sisko considered this, he hadn't exactly been watching them, so he wasn't surprised that he could have missed something important. “Supposing you're right.” he said, “Shouldn't I be concerned about this?”

“Julian can take care of himself.” she said, “If he's not interested, he will turn him down. If he is however... lets just say they'll make for an interesting couple.” She couldn't help but put a cheeky grin on her face as she said that.

Sisko didn't appear amused, “Dax, that is NOT funny.” he said.

She said, “I hope you've told Julian that he isn't in danger?” she said.

“Odo has that honour, he is telling him as we speak.”

“Good.” she said, “In any case, I also need to speak to you about a minor malfunction in the sensor array, it's effecting range more than anything, but the Chief assures me it should be fixed by this time tomorrow, he has two engineering teams on it.”

“Very good.” said Sisko “Dismissed.”

Dax walked back into ops, leaving Sisko alone once more with his thoughts. Two of his senior staff had had very different reactions to the news. He hoped Major Kira had been right, but knowing his old friend Dax as he did, it was more likely that she was right. There was nothing to do but sit back, and watch the events unfold.


	8. Worry and perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dax gives Julian some useful advice

The following morning, Julian sat in his quarters eating his breakfast, and wearing that beautiful night gown he had been gifted. He had spoken to the Constable before his shift ended last night, and he was assured that there was nobody trying to kidnap him after all. What had puzzled him greatly was the other thing Odo had said, the possibility that it could be Garak.

He hadn't considered Garak in that light before, but there was no denying that he was charming, intriguing, and definitely more complicated than he appeared to be. There was also no denying that he was an attractive man in his own way, and his mystery was part of the attraction. But, could it ever work? Could he ever date someone who never gave a straight answer, whose truth was embedded in the numerous lies he told?

In some ways, he couldn't believe he was actually giving this serious consideration, if it was him, and he decided to go ahead with it, he could only imagine what the rest of the crew would have to say about it. Miles didn't like Cardassians at the best of times, a dislike which had been forged on the battlefield of Setlik 3. Would a relationship with Garak have the potential to destroy his friendship with the O'Brien family? What of Sisko? He doubted it would go down too well, and Kira? Well, she would probably completely flip. He wasn't even sure how Dax would react. Would he be left with only Quark to talk to, given that he was probably the only one who wouldn't care less as long as he kept paying his bar bill? Was it possible that these imaginings of his were in fact only a worst case scenario and that it could all turn out okay after all? He wasn't sure, about any of it.

Then again, it could turn out to be someone completely different, and then all this worrying and lost hours of sleep last night would have been for nothing.

Once he had got himself into uniform, he left his quarters and started heading for the infirmary. Just as he was walking onto the promenade, Dax yelled, “Julian, wait up...”

He stood still and waited as she jogged towards him.“Did Odo tell you?” she asked him under her breath.

“Yes.” he said.

“And?” she asked.

“And, I'm relieved I'm not going to be kidnapped.” he said, assuming this is what Dax was asking about.

She gave him a cheeky smile, “I could have figured that one out.” she said, “Did he tell you that he thought it might be Garak gifting you?”

“He did, and it's probably a bad idea.” he said.

“Why?” she asked.

Her reaction was far better than Julian had been imagining only half an hour earlier, “Do I really need to spell it out?” he said, “How do you think most of the people here would react if I said yes?”

Dax said, “Don't base your decision on what others might think, base it on what would make you happy. Would you be happy with him, Julian?”

“I'm not sure, maybe I would, but I don't want to destroy all of my friendships.”

“You won't lose me.” said Dax reassuringly. “And if I have anything to do with it, you won't lose it from Benjamin either. Anyone on this station, who decides to discard you because of who you date isn't a friend you really want. So really, you wouldn't lose anything, you'd just have a better understanding of who your real friends are.”

“Thank you, Jadzia” he said, grateful she had put it in perspective for him. Perhaps now, he would be able to get on with his shift without worrying so much. “I'll catch you later, I'm going to be late.”

“No problem.” she said, “and let me know what happens.”

He smiled at her, and she knew what that smile meant, he would tell her in his own time.


	9. Meet me in the holosuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds his latest gift, a holodeck program

Julian had barely walked through the infirmary door when he found himself treating a broken arm. One of the Bajoran security officers had suffered a dizzy spell, and had fallen from the balcony on the promenade. Actually, Julian found it amazing that his injuries were not more serious given the height of the fall. Fortunately, broken arms were quickly and easily treated with the skeletal regenerator, but he still had to find out what had caused the dizziness in the first place.

“How do you feel now?” asked Julian.

“Better, thank you doctor.” said the man.

Julian began scanning him with his medical tricorder, and noticed immediately his low electrolyte levels, “When did you last have something to eat?” he asked.

“Two days ago.” he said. “I've been fasting along with many others, to remember those who died in the occupation.”

Julian sighed, “I fully respect your beliefs, however, in your case, it is your fast combined with your active lifestyle that caused your dizziness. I suggest you go and have something to eat, and take the rest of the day off. If you have any further problems, please come back to see me.”

The Bajoran looked disappointed, but understood that Julian was correct, “Yes, Doctor.” he said, and walked out.

Julian went over to his computer so that he could log the injury and treatment, but spotted a data rod on the side. Again, there was a name tag reading 'Julian' tied on with the same pink ribbon, and a small envelope.

He opened it up, and this time it contained a longer letter.

_My Dear Doctor,_

_I realize by now, you must have already worked out who I am, and I sincerely hope that this revelation has not destroyed our friendship. I realize that I am nothing like your usual choices, nevertheless I had to make my feelings known. I've never felt like this about anyone before I met you. If this makes you uncomfortable, then join me in the replimat tomorrow for lunch, and this will never be spoken of again. However, if you're even vaguely open to the possibility, then please, take this data rod to Quarks, It contains a very peaceful holodeck program that I'd like to share with you. I have reserved a holosuite for us at 20:00 hours._

_Garak_

Julian felt a twinge of happiness in reading the letter, and it was probably the most open and honest Garak had ever been with him, so in a way it was a little unexpected too. Everything he said was true, Garak wasn't like any of his usual dates, but in a way that was a good thing. It wasn't like he had had a great deal of luck lately, but then, had he been chasing sex, or chasing a proper relationship? He wanted something more than a one-time thing this time, could Garak be 'the one' he had been searching for all his adult life?

The Bajoran nurse who had seen him unwrap the Delavian chocolates, and the dressing gown came up behind him, “Your secret admirer again?” she asked.

“Not secret any more.” said Julian.

“Oh?” she asked, “You got to tell me, who is it?”

“Garak.” he answered a little nervously, how would she react to his admirer being Cardassian?

He could almost see the cogs working overtime in her mind as she thought of something appropriate to say, “I know you have lunch with him often.” she said, “But, are you SURE you want to be dating him?”

Julian said, “I think so, yes.”

She said, “If you're happy, then I'm happy for you... just be careful, okay?”

Well, that went down better than he expected it too. Maybe Dax had been right after all.


	10. Take me to the holosuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak go on a first date

Julian was on his way to the holosuite, having no idea what sort of program Garak had ordered on his behalf. He had chosen to dress in a nice and smart 20th Century style black suit native to Earth. It wasn't often something people wore these days, but he liked it, especially since he had begun playing James Bond holonovels. This particular suit, he had had Garak make this for his a few months ago so that he could play the part of James Bond, it seemed so fitting he should wear it tonight, on his first date with Garak... but, was it a date? He decided it must be.

As he walked into the Bar, Miles called over to him “Julian, coming for a root beer and some darts?” he asked, hopefully.

“Not tonight Miles, tomorrow maybe, I'm kind of busy right now.”

“007, huh?” he asked.

“Not exactly.” he answered.

Miles gave him a look of confusion, “You look like him.” he said, 'Licence to kill.”

Julian gave him a more serious look, “Miles, I on a date.”

He smiled, “Good luck, Julian.” he said, “I take it your secret admirer came to light and you're going to have a good time with her. Who was it? Empella?”

Empella was one of the other Dabo girls, and it was understandable that the Chief made this mistake, it wasn't like he had never flirted with her before. “Actually, no.” he said, “I bet you'd never guess who.” he said.

“Come on Bashir... who is it?” he asked, with a grin across his face like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

He said softly, “Please don't freak out Miles, it's Garak.”

Miles face turned from happy to worried, but before he could articulate any sort of response he heard Quarks voice “And the winner of this weeks betting pool is Jadzia Dax!” he paused, “Dax in, no... okay, I'll keep her winnings to one side.”

Quark walked over to Julian and said, “I assume you have the program?”

Julian said, “Yes, it's here.” and handed it to him.

“You know, I never understood you hew-mons” he said, “when it comes to love, you're so unpredictable. I wasted five strips of gold-pressed latinum because I thought it was Dax! It was only when Garak ordered that program yesterday that I suspected anything, but by that time it was too late for me to change my bet!”

Miles still sat there, looking flabbergasted, “Quark, he is going on a date with the most dangerous man on this station, and all you can think about is Latinum?”

Dax arrived at the bar, having overheard every bit of the conversation, “A dangerous man who would protect him to the death, Chief.” she said, “Family is everything on Cardassia, and, as soon as you're dating someone, you treat them as family.”

Miles had never considered Cardassian families before now, he had only ever seen them on the battlefield, and once or twice when he served on the Enterprise. They made him deeply uncomfortable. “Are you telling me you believe this is safe?” he asked her.

Dax responded, “Yes. I've watched them eat lunch together for a very long time, and believe me, Miles, Julian is not only safe, he is also protected.”

Julian said to Miles, “I know it's hard to accept, but, please, for me, give Garak a chance.”

Miles looked shell-shocked, but at the same time semi-accepting, “Okay, but if he hurts you, he will have me to answer to.”

“And me.” said a familiar voice. Julian turned around, only to see Commander Sisko standing there.

“Sir?” said Julian, nervously.

Sisko said, “Relax, Doctor. Your personal life is none of my business, however, if he doesn't treat you right, I expect you to report to my office immediately, is that understood?”

“Yes Sir.” he said, hardly believing his luck.

“However.” said Sisko, “That doesn't mean you should come to me about petty bickering.”

Julian said, “Of course, Sir.”

Jadzia chimed in, “You do realize, Julian, that the petty bickering you've had for months with him over books have been... flirting, don't you?”

Julian looked a little blank, “What do you mean?” he asked.

Quark said, “Cardassians are turned on by arguments, and all this time I thought you knew that!”

“Thanks everyone for the belated heads up.” he said.

Quark said, “Now, lets have the program, before you're late.”

Julian handed over the data rod, and Quark gave him a knowing look “Holosuite three.” he said.

*****

Julian entered the holosuite, it was dimly lit as if it was sunset on Earth, and yet the sun was at full height in the sky. The plants were large, very dark green, they'd have to be to absorb enough energy in this low light, and he could hear the call of birds and other wildlife foreign to his ears. Despite the low light, it was extremely hot here, and he found himself sweating,perhaps this suit had not been the best choice after all. He saw a small lizard with a plume of red feathers around it's neck skulk by, sniffing the ground with his tongue, consuming small invertebrates as it went along it's way.

As his eyes adjusted to the twilight, he came across a large lake, and he could see a man in the distance. It must be Garak, he thought, and began to walk towards him. As he did so, he could see the lights of the dimly lit city in the distance, and the noticeable Cardassian architecture. Was he on Cardassia?

As he walked closer to the man, he noticed he was indeed a Cardassian, but it was only when he got up reasonably close that he recognised him as Garak, “I'm here.” he said, not knowing quite what else to say. He noted the bench on which they could both sit to admire the view, and the bottle of whatever it was by his side.

Garak gave him a huge beaming smile, “I feared you would not come.” he said.

Julian said, “I wasn't sure at first, but, I have to admit, I am intrigued.”

“I understand your trepidations.” he said, “I know it cannot be easy, we're from very different worlds.”

“Yes.” said Julian “We are. The question is, can we overcome that?”

Garak smiled, “I think we could. Would you share a bottle of Kanar with me?”

Julian asked, “Holographic or real?”

“Only real would do for an evening such as this. The landscape we share may be a facsimile, but that is about all that is unreal.” said Garak, “I cannot take you home, so I brought home to us.”

“That's very kind.” he said, “Where about on Cardassia are we?” he asked.

Garak smiled, “Oh, this is a popular beauty spot just outside Lekarian City.”

Julian smiled, “Thank you, for letting me see your planet.”

“My Dear Doctor, there is plenty of things I want to show you, all in good time.” he said with a smile.

Julian asked, seriously, “Why did you take so long, in asking me I mean?”

“I was afraid.” he said, the most honest he had been with him yet. “I feared I would ruin what we had as friends if I was wrong.”

Julian looked him dead in the eye, and took Garaks hand in his own, “What changed?” he asked.

Garak looked at the floor, “I did. I couldn't contain myself.” he said sadly, “Actually, I'd be an embarrassment to most Cardassians about now.”

“Why?” he asked.

“One does not let ones guard down.” he said, “And this is the first time I have, for anyone, ever.”

Julian felt overwhelmed, that he would have kept his guard up for so long, and only now let his true self be seen, and only for him, what an honour! “You're safe with me.” he said softly.

Garak moved in closely, “And that is why, my dear Julian, I love you.”

He looked deeply into Garaks eyes, wide and inviting, showing in an instant all the words of love he wanted to say. He reached out to gently run his hand down his neck ridges, until it rested on his shoulder, noticing how this caused him to close his eyes and take a deep breath, “I take it that feels good?” he asked.

Garak smiled, “Better than good, my dear, highly erotic is more like it.”

“Good.” said Julian, kissing him for the first time. He knew this was the point of no turning back, from this point on they were an item, and most of his friends had accepted it. It had taken this long for him to realize it, but he actually loved him.


	11. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadzia observes Julian and Garak after they spent the entire night in the holosuite.

The following morning, Jadzia decided to go to Quarks for her breakfast, just for a change. The bar was almost always quieter in the mornings, and yet as always, there was Morn sat on his usual barstool. She sometimes wondered how anyone could spend almost their entire waking life in a bar, but somehow, the bald Lurian managed to.

“Dax, what can I get you” asked Quark.

“A Raktigino, extra sweet, and, a stack of pancakes with maple syrup please.”

Quark grimaced as he took the order, “Coming right up.” he said, as he punched the order into the replicator. “These disgusting hew-mon foods.” said Quark as Jadzias meal materialized, “I don't know how anyone can eat them. Rom tried something called a Full English the other day and we were lucky not to have to call Doctor Bashir. I warned him, but did he listen? No. Next time he will have his tube grubs and like them, he's not taking another day off because he chose to eat something ridiculous.”

Upon hearing the doctors name, Jadzia was reminded. “Oh, Quark, before I forget to ask, how was Julian when he came out of the holosuite.”

“He hasn't, yet.” he said.

“You mean to tell me they're still in there?”

“That's what I said, isn't it?” said Quark. “And to think, I thought it was you, and I wasted five strips of Latinum.”

Jadzia smiled, “You'll get the chance to win it back at the Tongo wheel tonight.”

“You're on.” he said.

Before they could say another word, they heard the doors to the holosuite open, and three seconds later Julian and Garak emerged from the holosuite, and came down the spiral staircase, both looked tired and dishevelled, but happy.

“Morning.” said Jadzia in a chirpy voice.

“Lieutenant.” said Garak in acknowledgement.

“Morning Dax.” said Julian.

“What can I get you guys?” asked Quark.

Julian had a huge happy grin on his face as he looked at Garak, “How about, two chicken salads and a bottle of champaign on ice?”

“Sounds wonderful, my dear.” Garak said softly, intertwining his fingers with Julians.

Jadzia couldn't help but continue to watch the new couple as they sat together and ate, and she could not recall either of them looking so happy. It seemed that this was likely to last, regardless of what anyone else on the station might think or say. She knew Ben would come around, and Miles. Julian had followed his heart as she suggested, and he was going to lose absolutely no-one, but he had gained love at last.

***Fin***


End file.
